ragnarokfandomcom-20200223-history
Quest:Wizard Job Change
Objectives Advance from a Magician to a Wizard Summary "Ah... I know what you're about to say. You want to change job to a Wizard, right? Go talk to Catherine. She'll help you. Also, if you would like to know anything about the job change process, I can explain." ... "(bark)...? What is it?? Why are you looking at me like that?! Is it your first time seeing a dog talk? (bark) It's not common that you see a dog talking, I suppose. (bark)... Yes, I suppose it is a rare sight... (grrr) Stop gawking, for goodness sakes! My name is Maria Splodofska. Just call me Maria. I'm helping candidates that wish to become Wizards. Bark. Well, the reason I became a dog is... I was helping my boyfriend with an experiment to prepare for his final for his Magic Degree. Well, (grrr) he accidentally turned me into a dog. Theoretically, in a couple of months, the chemicals should wear off and I should be returned to normal. When exactly? I have no idea. Well... it doesn't concern you anyways. Now, where were we? Like I said before, to change jobs, talk to Catherine. She's a new Wizard, too. I can tell you more about the job change process, but I can't hold back a busy person now, can I? What do you think? Should I explain some about what's in store for Magicians that wish to become Wizards?" please! I would like that. "Okay, I will explain the process for you. There are three tests in the job change process. The first test is collecting magic items. That one begins when you submit an application to Catherine. She'll either tell you to collect all types of gemstones or gather stones with attributes. Second test is a magic quiz. The gloomy Laurel in the corner is in charge of that part. There are questions about magic, monsters, and Magicians. Out of the 10 questions, if you don't get them all correct, he won't let you pass. In other words, you fail. Oddly enough, he is in charge of the third test, too. The third test is eliminating monsters. In each room, there are monsters of certain attributes. You must attack them with the appropriate spells. Well, that's all that I can say. Go apply now. It's better to just try it yourself than to listen to my descriptions." Rewards *Job change to Wizard *6 Blue Potions Completion "Woooow... you finished all the tests?! Congratulations, congrats, congrats! Whooooopiiiee! Hehehehehehe~ Well, no need to wait, I congratulated you. I hereby deem you Wizard. Since you're a Wizard now, act like a Wizard, got it? us Wizards have to be careful since we possess the ultimate power of magic. Don't go about casting spells in town for no reason, or bother others that are in their own battles with spells. A Wizard's magic is meant for their own battles with monsters. Go join parties with others and keep training. And... oh wait, I prepared a present for you. One sec." rummage, rummage... shuffle, shuffle... "Here you go. I hope you'll make good use of it when you need it. Tee hee hee~ I gave them to you as a present, so don't go out and sell it. Use it for yourself, okay? Well then... *sigh* Live a wonderful life as a Wizard and become the strongest out there!" External Links *iRO Wiki *Divine Pride Wizard Job Change Wizard Job Change